bdziamfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zabójca kontra Zabójca
Autor: Wojti2000. *Data powstania: 16 maja 2016. Była już noc, a pani Aleksandra podawała żołnierzom chleb do plecaków. -Merci.- powiedział kapitan całując jej rękę. -Nie trzeba, nie trzeba!- powiedziała czerwieniąc się -Wszystko byle by ta wojna się skończyła. Żołnierz który "musiał coś sprawdzić" już wrócił i siedział w kącie z karabinem, zaś Roman stał na ganku paląc papierosa. Dym smętnie unosił się stopniowo znikając, a księżyc świecił jasno na bezchmurnym niebie. Dzięki jego niebieskawemu blaskowi dało się dość dobrze widzieć, lecz na wszelki wypadek wzięli ze sobą kilka lamp. Nagle do Romana podszedł Piotrek, wyraźnie podekscytowany. -Zgadnij co! -No...co? -Adelais powiedziała że się jej podobam! -To dobrze, cieszę się. Roman patrzył w stronę lasu na poruszające się przez lekki wiatr drzewa i krzewy. Kurd...znowu dał ciała. Miał szansę zdobyć nowego przyjaciela. Zamiast pogratulować mu to...po prostu go zignorował. "To dobrze". Tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć skupiony na wyszukiwaniu oczami potencjalnych blasków luf lub lornetek przeciwnika albo też samych niemieckich żołnierzy. Nagle jego serce przeszyło przerażenie. Coś poruszyło się pomiędzy drzewami. Nie czekając ani chwili wyjął swój karabin i wycelował go w stronę tajemniczej rzeczy. Może to była po prostu sarna, albo coś większego. Dwunożnego. Uzbrojonego w pikielhaubę i Gew98. Strach wyostrzył mu zmysły tak mocno że potrafił wyczuć zapach drzew oraz zobaczyć każdą jedną zmarszczkę na ich korze. Zsunął palec z kabłąka na język spustu kiedy tylko zobaczył jak rzecz raz jeszcze przemyka pomiędzy roślinnością. Reszta żołnierzy nadal przygotowywała się do wyjścia. Może warto by było powiadomić kapitana. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, usłyszał huk, zobaczył błysk w krzakach i zobaczył jak cal od jego głowy kula uderza o ramę drzwi. W domu zapanowało zamieszanie. Wtedy to się stało. Z krzaków wyszło co najmniej dziesięciu Niemców, wypalając w stronę okien oraz drzwi z karabinów. Roman wskoczył do środka, a reszta żołnierzy wyciągnęła swoją broń. Adelais i Piotrek uciekli zabezpieczyć piwnicę, a reszta obsadziła wszystkie okna i drzwi. Kiedy wydawało się że ostatni wrogi żołnierz padł, zza drzewa wyszło kilka kolejnych. Odpierano ich tak przez kolejną minutę do czasu aż dwójka Niemców wysunęła z mroków lasu Maxim na kołach. Z pancernymi płytami na przedzie. Ch*lera, tego nie przebiją karabinami. Momentalnie Maxim zaczął ryczeć i wypluwać całą masę pocisków. Żołnierze stojący przy oknach kucnęli a kule świstały nad ich głowami. -Homą, zaiś te stanwsk, wyś przez szyfi na tyłach!- wrzasnął kapitan przekrzykując rozdzierający bębenki uszne dźwięk wrogiego karabinu maszynowego. Zrobił tak jak mu rozkazano, wziął swój karabin i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia na tyły domu. Adelais i Piotrek już tam byli, a w momencie gdy ich zobaczył zastrzelili wrogiego piechura który miał zamiar rzucić w nich granatem. Nie czekając pobiegł w stronę lasu i zaczął skradać się w stronę Maxima. Wystrzelił kiedy tylko miał dobrą widoczność na operatora ukrytego za pancernymi płytami. Padł, zaś opancerzony karabin przejął inny i zaczął go obracać w kierunku drzew za którymi ukrywał się Roman. Zaraz zginie. Nie jest dobrze. Momentalnie Maxim zaczął pruć kulami które rozcinały mniejsze gałązki. Polak zatkał uszy i skulił się za sporym bukiem żeby nie ogłuchnąć. Gdy wszystko ucichło spojrzał w głąb lasu i zobaczył jak ktoś przemyka między drzewami. Wyjął karabin i strzelił po czym pobiegł w stronę tajemniczej sylwetki. Biegł tak już przez minutę aż całkowicie stracił ją z oczu. Zorientował się zaś iż stoi na czymś twardym. Metalowym. Myśląc że to ładunek wybuchowy momentalnie odskoczył, tylko po to by zauważyć że był to nóż. Nie, nie wojskowy. On dobrze znał ten nóż. Nóż do skrytobójstwa. Co tu się do jasnej ch*lery dzieje? Kiedy go podniósł wrócił do chatki, gdzie zobaczył francuskich żołnierzy celujących na wszystkie strony z karabinów. Ich twarze wyrażały w większości mieszankę strachu ze zmęczeniem. -Hej, czekajcie. To ja!- krzyknął widząc że dwójka piechurów zbliża się do jego kryjówki z palcami na spustach. Nie zrozumieli go, ale opuścili broń. Kiedy to Roman wrócił do domu by ocenić straty zobaczył Aleksandrę zajmującą się Adelais która leżała na ziemi i wyła z bólu. -Nie martw się, zaraz ci to...Dawaj obcęgi! Piotrek przynosił narzędzia kobiecie wyraźnie przerażony. Noga rannej miała kilkanaście dziur po kulach które broczyły krwią. Jeden z pocisków w jej środku był wyraźnie przekrzywiony. To będzie boleć. -Dawaj odkażacz, już, już! -K*rwa, k*rwa! Roman, pomóż mi! Roman zaczął przeszukiwać szafki aż znalazł odkażacz. Jako iż sam musiał sobie czasami wyciągać kule wiedział że potrzebna jest do tego też... -SZYBCIEJ! -Już już! Szmata. Szmata. Znaleźć jakąś chusteczkę, szmatkę, cokolwiek. Pierwsza szuflada - nie. Druga - nie. Trzecia - nie. Czwarta...Jest! Chusta. -Dawaj! -Już! Aleksandra przemyła rany Adelais która zacisnęła zęby z powodu piekącego bólu. Potem wyciągnęła obcęgi i ostrożnie wyrwała pierwszy pocisk z nogi rannej która krzyknęła. -Nie martw się, spokojnie. Jeszcze będziemy to...wnukom opowiadać. Będzie dobrz... -Piotrek, to tylko kule w nodze. Wyjdzie z tego. Jakby ją trafili z większego kalibru to było by z nią źle. - zapewnił Roman, choć sam odczuwał lekki niepokój o zdrowie kobiety. Druga kula wyciągnięta. Trzecia, a potem czwarta. Aleksandra wylała trochę odkażacza na chustkę którą przetarła rany. -No...i po bólu. Nie za bardzo się na tym znam, ale mój mąż...jak go raz sąsiad postrzelił to...mnie nauczył bo... -Merci. Merci.- wysapała Adelais. Piotrek przytulił się do niej, podczas gdy gospodyni owijała rany bandażem. -Byłaś kurde dzielna. Nieźle cię te szwaby trafiły. -Zielna? Pioth, stchórzyłam. Po phostu pieszy has mnie thafiły. Homą, wybasz że musiałeś mnie oglądaś w takim stani. To był mój piehszy has. -Nie martw się. Ja też kiedyś miałem pierwszy raz. Między żebra. Musieli mnie trzymać żeby to ze mnie wyjąć. Jesteś taka...duża. Dzięki temu przynajmniej otrzymałaś mniejsze obrażenia. -Wiem. Po tym jak Adelais wstała na nogi, żołnierze zarządzili zebranie w salonie, lecz kazali dwójce pilnować wejścia za pomocą zdobycznego Maxima. Kiedy tylko usiedli przy blasku świecy jeden z piechurów zaczął narzekać. -Homą, po sonas tu zabhauś? Mieliśmy iś do kahnizonu. -Słuchajcie. Nie możemy tam iść. Już dwa razy uniknęliśmy śmierci, to czasem nie jest dziwne? -To wojna Roman, robią wszystko by nas zabić.- mruknął Piotrek. -Ale żeby targać tutaj Maxima i oddziały tylko po to by nas zabić? To takie trochę dziwne, nie? Tak jakby coś...albo ktoś...chciał byśmy to właśnie my polegli. Kilku żołnierzy zaśmiało się. -Roman, lecz się. Znowu masz tą swoją manię prześladowczą? -No to może to wam coś uświadomi. Tutaj wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż do skrytobójstwa który znalazł w lesie. Piechurzy przestali się śmiać. -Takie noże nie służą do cięcia drutu kolczastego. Sk*rwysyny takie na zamowienie robią. Drogie toto, dlatego najbardziej wyszukani zabójcy mogą sobie na to pozwolić. Znałem tylko czwórkę która takie miała. Dwójka Osmanów, ja sam oraz jeden zamachowiec z którym kiedyś miałem zatarg. -Ty to miałeś? -Tsja. Najemnikiem byłem. Dawali mi w łapę, a ja kogoś...straszyłem bronią. Skończyłem już z tym, ale robiłem to na tyle długo aby wiedzieć że tym się chleba nie kroi. Jedno jest pewne. Ktoś chciał mnie skasować, widziałem jak uciekał lasem. -To bzdury- powiedział ten sam żołnierz który musiał "Coś sprawdzić" przed walką -Lepiej się prześpijmy i wyruszymy ranem. Wszyscy przystali na tą propozycje, a dwójka piechurów jak zwykle poszła pilnować obejścia z zdobycznym Maximem. Kiedy maszerowali rano do garnizonu ścieżką pogoda była conajmniej dziwna. Połowa nieba była jasna jak w dzień, zaś druga przechodziła w bardzo ciemne odcienie szarości, zupełnie jakby nadchodziła burza. Był to definitywnie najdziwniejszy pochód w jakim Roman uczestniczył. Na przedzie kroczyło kilku wojaków z karabinami, tuż za nimi wlekli się dwaj ranni, potem on a na szarym końcu Piotrek ciągnący za sobą Maxima na którym to siedziała Adelais i piła coś z manierki. Polak był pod wrażeniem faktu iż mały szkieletowaty chłopaczek ma w sobie aż taką siłę. Szli tak przez dwa następne dni aż w końcu zobaczyli malującą się na horyzoncie sylwetkę francuskiego garnizonu. Kiedy do niego dotarli zostali dość ciepło powitani. Było to malutkie miasteczko wielkości sporej wsi. Kilka ciężarówek stało zaparkowanych pod drewnianym zadaszeniem tuż obok stadniny koni, a wszystkich wejść broniły pary małych armat. W takim miejscu wróg zastanowi się dwa razy nim ich zaatakuje. Garnizonowy mechanik bardzo się ucieszył z faktu że udało im się zdobyć Maxima, którego to ochoczo postawił przy sztabie, gdzie też Roman został zawołany. W gabinecie siedział już oficer. -Dobha Homą. Wybasze jeźli mói jezik poliski bezi zy. -Nie ma problemu, panie... -Homą, hapoht. -No więc sprawa jest taka. Byliśmy w zasiekach, gdy nagle zaczęto nas bombardować. Połowę oddziału przygniotły ich gruzy. Nie mieliśmy okazji ich uratować, bo na zruinowany okop poleciały kolejne bomby. Potem szwędaliśmy się przez tydzień lub dwa aż znaleźliśmy taką miłą kobietę i tam wyposażyliśmy się w prowiant. Niestety tam też zaatakowali nas Niemcy. Około dwudziestu z tym oto Maximem. Ale to nie jest najgorsze, proszę pana. Ktoś skradał się za mną, jakiś żołnierz. Chciał mnie zabić tym. Roman wyciągnął nóż skrytobójcy z kieszeni. -Homą. To zwykli nósz. -Nie, proszę pana. Ta rączka ma pasować idealnie do dłoni, a ostrze zrobiono ze specjalnego stopu metali by idealnie wrzynało się w ciało. Te rzeczy pewni goście z Niemiec robią na zamówienie płatnym zabójcom. -Sugehujesz sz... -Wśród tych oddziałów które nas zaatakowały był profesjonalny skrytobójca. Oficer zdębiał. -To niemoszliwi. -A jednak. Musimy się mieć na baczności. Czuję w bebechach że gdzieś się tu kręci. Czeka aż będziemy sami w jakimś okopie żeby znowu zaatakować. -Ale Homą, pos miałby atakowaś was? -Nie nas. Mnie. Z jakiegoś powodu zależy mu na mnie. -Dobsz, skontui się w tei sphawi z si...sz...sztabem. -Merci. Z nieba znów zaczął lać deszcz gdy Roman wchodził do stodoły w której rozłożono kilkanaście łóżek dla żołnierzy. W jednym z kątów, na mokrych szmatach leżeli obandażowani ranni. Po ich stanie ciężko było wywnioskować czy żyją, czy nie. Podłoga obok jednego z nich była zakrwawiona, z małymi kawałkami tkanki. Leżała przy niej piła. Zasnął prawie natychmiast, ale nie dane mu było odpocząć. Obudził go paskudny huk armaty oraz gwizdek kapitana. Czym prędzej wziął swój karabin i wyszedł z stodoły na zewnątrz. Tłum piechurów zniknął za wogiem. Jeden z nich nagle stanął i obrócił się do Romana. Ten go rozpoznał. To był ten sam który obraził Adelais i "miał coś zrobić" tej nocy której zdobyli Maxima. Dzieliła ich odległość zaledwie trzech metrów. -Ruszaj, dalej! Dalej!- rozkazał Roman. -Zamknij się. -Cooo? Znowu chcesz oberwać? -Jesteśmy na ty, Romanku? Dla ciebie to jestem Ryszard, gnido. -Pępowinę ci krzywo obcięli, czy co? Ruszaj z resztą i nie zgrywaj cwaniaczka, bo ci zaraz pomogę. -Oj, obawiam się że reszta ci nie pomoże. Są zbyt zajęci obroną zachodniej części garnizonu. -Ale o co ci chodzi? -Może to odświeży ci pamięć. Ryszard wyciągnął ze swojego rękawa identyczny nóż do tego który Roman znalazł w lesie. -Drugi gdzieś zgubiłem. -Niemożliwe. To ty? -Nie k*rwa, Car Rosji. Myślałeś że skoro sprzątniesz temu milczącemu zamachowcowi w masce nagrodę sprzed nosa to da ci spokój? Że nie poszuka pomocy u Niemców? -Ty...pracujesz dla nich? Byłeś szpiegiem od samego początku? -Ciemna maso...a myślisz że kto nasłał na was bombardowanie i szwadron Niemców? A kto potem zaprowadził ich do tej waszej chatki? Ja! To wszystko ja! Nie pracuję dla nich, a z nimi. Uwierz mi, przebywanie wśród tego szwargolącego śmiecia ludzkiego mi się opłaci. Gdy wojna się zakończy, Cesarz osobiście odznaczy mnie medalem i będę bogatszy niż sobie wyobrażasz. -Oj już się nie zes*aj. Te gnidy w garniakach ci nagadały? Nie miały szansy zdobyć mnie to udało się przekabacić głupszego? -Zamknij pysk. -Załatwmy to jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną. Roman wyciągnął nóż Ryszarda który znalazł w lesie, po czym obaj zwarli się, walcząc nimi. Koniec. Nie ma zamiaru wołać innych, załatwi to osobiście. Oponent zgrabnie unikał dźgnięć, sam wprowadzając dobre kontry. Przypominało to bardziej taniec niż walkę. Taniec śmierci. W końcu Romanowi udało się wbić swoje ostrze między żebra przeciwnika, który zasyczał, wyciągnął je po czym odskoczył robiąc salto w powietrzu. -Nauczyłem się tego w Japonii. -Aha. A tego nauczyłem się w Polsce.- odpowiedział zgryźliwie Roman. Sekundę później skoczył z zamiarem kopnięcia wroga w twarz, ten jednak zanim stopa Polaka dotarła do jego twarzy złapał ją, wykręcił i odepchnął. Nogę przeszył tępy ból. Ryszard zaśmiał się, wyciągając z kieszeni rewolwer. -Oj, wymyśli się że mnie zaatakowałeś pod wpływem odurzenia lekarstwami. Roman szybko wstał, akurat w momencie gdy z broni wystrzelił pocisk, wpijając się z furią w ziemię dokładnie tam gdzie ułamek sekundy temu znajdowała się jego głowa. Na szczęście zauważył, że stoi tuż obok wózka z bronią. Szabla. Nie czekając ani chwili wyciągnął ją, po czym zgrabnie zaczął odbijać nią pociski. -Grrrrr...a to co znowu ma być?!- krzyknął Ryszard. -No co? Tego cię nigdzie nie nauczyli? Hmm? Wkrótce pożałował prowokowania oponenta, albowiem ten wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż którym cisnął i o mało co nie trafiłby Romana w oko. Ten zaś schował się za wózek, unikając zgrabnie zabójczego ciosu. -Tylko na tyle cię stać, Rysiu? Wróg wyciągnął zza pasa swoją szablę wojskową. Jeszcze nikt go tak nigdy nie rozwścieczył. Rzucił się z całą siłą w stronę pojazdu, ale...Polaka już tam nie było. Znajdował się on zaś tuż za Ryszardem, którego złapał za kark i...skręcił go. Usłyszał bardzo głośne chrupnięcie, szczęk łamanego kręgosłupa i bezwładne ciało zabójcy opadło na ziemię. Jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszukał je, znajdując rewolwer z którym ruszył tam gdzie jego kompania właśnie walczyła z wrogiem. Nic specjalnego, zabijał już takich sporo. Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Opowiadania